SING
by Siren-Knight
Summary: I'll tell you a story where the good guys die and the bad guys win...


~Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs~

That same line kept running through my head, like a broken record, as Glenn Beck spoke on the screen. The board behind him read several different problems America was dealing with. America had: extreme debt, apathy, lack of education, lack of trust, lack of appreciation, breaking down of families and value and public moral. All ingredients to the perfect storm.

The question "What is America coming to?" was kinda pointless. It was heading straight towards destruction and the number one thing leading us there is our ignorance. To caught up in materialism and feeling good about ourselves, to realize we were being lead to the slaughter. Believe me there is nothing wrong with either but too much of a good thing _is_ in fact a bad thing. We have made those two things our goal, our obsession, our need and _that_ is truly sickening.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

~I cant believe I have to graduate into a world as screwed up as ours. In a matter of months I'll be making decisions for myself on my own in a world that believes 'Just do what makes you happy' but at the same time want us to obey unquestioningly~

The bell ringing, signaling to switch classes, pulled me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and gathered up my books. My friend, Catrina, stood by the door waiting for me. When I looked up she smiled and I smiled back. She had been writing the _Best_ Killjoy story, so every time I talked with or even looked at her I was reminded that we were going to see My Chemical Romance in May. I was psyched.

"I cant wait to see them!"

I told her as we walked out of th classroom. She laughed and pulled her long, dark hair to the side,

"I know what you mean. Its gunna be really awesome."

"HEY! Guys wait up!"

My tall, thin, friend, Charlett, called after us. When she caught up she had a slight pout on her face.

"Thanks a lot guys, just walked out without me."

I rolled my eyes and smirked

"Hey, its not our fault you're slow."

Charlett gasped at Catty's words.

"Heyyy!"

She whined. Catrina and me laughed again.

"You know what would me really cool? If the stuff that happens in My Chem's music videos actually happened in real life! Like if a company like BL/ind actually took over and we fought against them. Wouldn't that rock?"

I said referring to My Chemical Romance's NaNaNa and SING music videos.

"Well…it really could. I mean after watching that Glenn Beck episode, it shows that whether the country voted against it or not the Federal Government would give control to BL/ind if they wanted. Or a company like BL/ind. I mean, come on, 70% of the country voted Against this health care program but they passed it anyways!"

I nodded in agreement to Catty's statement.

We got to our next class, Math, and I groaned. I hated math and was terrible at it. At least Nikki was back from the clinic. She sat next to me on the right.

"Hey Katie-kins"

She said. Toren sat on the other side of me.

"Hello Katie"

He said in a goofy accent he comes up with every once in a while. I greeted them back. We talked most of the class period every day even though we were _suppose_ to be working on our homework. Nikki was tall, 5'8, with dyed blonde hair and tan skin. Because of the tan skin I called her Puerto Rican a lot but her blue eyes gave away that she was mostly Russian like she claimed. Toren was taller than Nikki, probably 6 foot. He was also and had dark brown hair, brown eyes and always seems to smell good. Charlett was absorbed in her own little world with her music in her ears, her dirty-blonde hair shielding the side of her face that would have been visible. Catrina, or Catty, was on the other side of the room . To explain why would be difficult but long story short, she worked at a faster pace then us. A whole year, I should say. She was short but that's what made her so cute. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, dark brown eyes and tan skin.

"You guys are so loud."

My friend, Hannah , who sat in front of me, mock-complained. Amanda, she sat next to Hannah to the left. Amanda was really, just like the rest of my friends….that were girls, but she didn't believe it. Amanda was taller then the rest of us girls, with brown hair gorgeous blue eyes and skinny. Hannah was a little shorter than Amanda with brown hair and brown eyes. They were both kinda tan.

Then there was me, as average as they come. Average height, weight, personality, looks and even and average name-Katie. Nothing about me really stood out. I have dark Guys, you need to be working on your math. My teacher, reminded. We all stopped talking and went back to 'working'. Which included Amanda and Hannah texting and making faces at each other, Nikki texting her boyfriend, and Me just kind of staring at the textbook. Toren was the only one actually getting anything done. I tried to work, I really did but I was to distracted with Christmas coming up in a matter of weeks. I couldn't wait since I'd be crashing at Catty's for the Oh-so-special holiday. My family didn't celebrate Christmas. Not for any particular reason other than they didn't like it. Making me the only one in the house that actually liked Christmas. Hanging at Catty's would be fun because I could literally just hang out. I couldn't wait for Christmas. Besides the quicker Christmas came the quicker New Years came, then our senior trip in February, then spirit week, homecoming, my birthday in April and finally My Chem's concert in May

But Christmas had its own surprise.

I waited until after dinner to go over to Catrina's house- this way I didn't take up extra space or food during their Christmas dinner. I stood outside her front doors just after ringing her door bell. It was cold out, like 20 degrees, even though it was only 9pm. I didn't want to imagine how cold it would be around 2 in the morning. To bad it was Florida or else it might snow.

Catrina's mom answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Kall, Merry Christmas."

She held open the door and answered back.

"Merry Christmas sweetie."

Catrina's house was always so warm and welcoming which was one of the many reasons I loved it. I went straight to Catty's room where I found Nikki and her stashed away. Nikki sprawled across the bed on her stomach with her head resting in her hands and Catty sat, cross-legged, in a little space Nikki hadn't taken up, at the top of the bed, her back against the head board.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!"

They looked up and wished me a Merry Christmas. Nikki told me I had perfect timing because the movie "Elf" had just started.

"Oh, I cant stand this movie….Catty what are you up to?"

"Writing a story."

I looked around the room for a place to sit.

"Oh cool, what about?"

"Not sure yet. I'm only on the first page."Finally I decided on a spot. I climbed onto the bed, stepped over Nikki and sat with my back to the wall. I rested my legs across Nikki's back.

"Sure Katie, you can use my back as your personal foot-rest."

The sarcasm practically dripped from every word she said.

"Why thanks Nikki, how kind of you."

Nikki shot me a glare and sighed, exasperated. A couple minuets later she was completely absorbed on the movie. I turned my attention to the TV but didn't actually watch the movie.

I didn't realize that I had been nodding off until Nikki started whining about something out of no where. Catrina's harsh voice cut through my dazed stupor.

" 'Pid, Obama!"

I heard Nikki mumble, thought that was all I caught.

"What's going on?"

"Obama interrupted Elf!"

Sure enough Obama was on the TV screen. I frowned. Nikki picked up the remote and changed the channel. He was on the channel she flipped to,… and the next one, and the next one, and the one after that….and All of the stations. Even the shopping networks

"What The Heck Is This?"

"Maybe we should see what he's talking about."

Catrina retorted at Nikki, snatching the remote away from her and turning the volume up.

"I, as the President of the United States, see what we are coming to as a nation. There are thousands of Americans unemployed, others that are homeless and even more that are below poverty level. Someone needs to step up….to be a Real leader, to help us all get back on our feet….so we may thrive not just in riches but in unity and education too!

"That is why I am giving up the power of not only my place in government, but the powers of the judicial and legislative branches too, to a very bright company with many genius workers. These workers are just like a family, they treat each other equally and listen to each others ideas. Their ideas are very creative and original. The kinds of ideas that will give people back their jobs and their happiness. These ideas, I know, will be successful. This company will offer more than 600,000 jobs, build 1,000,000 new houses and feed and cloth the needy. The only thing they ask in return is your cooperation and allow them to govern you. I will now introduce the C.E.O of BL/ind the new company."

All three of us stared at the screen.

"Holy crap….holy…oh my…what"

I sputtered. I never thought it would really happen.

"What the hell! They cant do this! They cant do something like this! Who the hell do they think they are?"

Catrina burst out and all but threw the laptop of her legs. She jumped off the bed and stomped out of the room. A few minuets later she stormed back in.

"My Parents Are Imbeciles!"

Nikki and I stared in amazement. I had never seen her this mad before. Catrina, though, continued to rant.

"Don't you know we cant do anything about the government, we should just bend over and…ARGhhh! Just follow blindly cause we all know THAT'S a GREAT IDEA!"

She slammed her door shut and kick a pillow that lay near by. The room was totally quiet once she stopped yelling, except for her labored breathing. I turned my attention back to the TV screen. There was a tall blonde lady speaking, the bottom of the screen read: BL/ind C.E.O. She was the C.E.O? She didn't look like she could be the C.E.O of anything…she was to 'fake pretty'. She must be a pawn.

~I cant believe this is happening.~

"Every one at BL/ind is happy to help"

The chick said. I was to busy trying to sort through the stuff running around in my head to hear what else she had to say.

That is until….

"Anyone who speaks against BL/ind or plans a revolt will be arrested and reprogrammed."

Nikki, Catrina, and I all gasped simultaneously. No way…

"Oh well that is just damn well Jim and dandy! The government is now going to brain wash whoever they want!"

~May 18~

So BL/ind took over. Just like that. Suddenly they were everywhere along with their merchandise: Food, cars, clothes electronics etc. America, for the most part, was doing better economically. It was rare to find anyone over 18 without a job and the homeless? There weren't any. New houses were seemingly always being built. The downfalls, though, were more extensive then the pros. Taxes went up, food prices went up, what was on TV was only what BL/ind allowed, conversations were monitored (email and phones) and people were disappearing every day. BL/ind banned guns, fast food joints, junk food, cigarettes, alcohol and religion. Any and all religion.

None of that mattered right now though. The one thing BL/ind hadn't controlled or banned yet was music. So here I was at My Chem's concert, the one I had been dieing to see. Gerard was belting out lyrics to NaNaNa while the rest of the band strummed their guitars and pounded their drums. Catrina, Nikki, Charlett and I had gotten here early and we were at the very front. Right up close to the stage. So close that when Gerard ran across the front of the stage, with his hand out, we were able to hi-five him.

The crowd was roaring, some singing along others just screaming. All, though, were jumping up and down, us included.

"Thank you!"

Gerard said as everyone cheered after the song.

"We're glad to be here tonight! You guys are great and its great to be here in the Sunshine state! With uh, with everything that's going on I'm dedicating this song to you!"

Catrina whooped and everyone soon followed. Just as they started playing the interlude for 'Save Yourself (I'll Hold Them Back)', my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing it was my Mom I picked and brought my free hand to my ear, so I could hear over the music.

"Katie! BL/ind has banned-….place you're-….TV Live! Get out-…."

Not only was the line breaking up but the music made it hard to hear too.

"Mom? What? BL/ind banned what?"

"Music!"

The line went dead.

"Mom?…Mom!"

The was no answer. ~BL/ind banned music? What was she saying bout the TV? Maybe they announced it on the TV?….Well that was a dumb thought of course they announced it on the TV how else would she know…..~

Something clicked then. If they announced it live on TV then they would go after anyone listening to music. BL/ind was here and not only did they announce it on the TV they were going to raid this place Live on TV too! The realization hit me like a punch in the stomach. Catrina noticed my face and stopped dead in her tracks

"What's wrong?"

"BL/ind is here! They banned-"

There was a loud explosion, it sounded, and a gray haze slowly rose from the back. Gerard stopped in the middle of singing and stared. Mikey dove for the microphone.

"Dracs! Everyone run, the exit is this way!"

He shouted and immediately everyone began to push for the exit near the right side of the stage. Catrina, Nikki, and Charlett were all close by, Charlett in the lead and Nikki and Catrina on either sides of me. As we burst out into the sunlight and fresh air, I spotted Ray and Frank holding open the doors on the outside so people could get out. I slowed to do a quick head count of my friends. Charlett here….Nikki here…Catrina….Where the hell was Catrina?

"Guys! Where's Catty!"

Nikki and Charlett shrugged looking around frantically.

"I'm going back in. If I'm not out in 5 minutes, Leave!"

I said turning back for the doors where people were still pouring out.

"Ok, Nikki and I will look for her in the crowd!"

Nikki didn't agree with Charlett though.

"You don't have your glasses on or your contacts in. What if you miss her? Go get the van ready so we can haul ass outa here!"

I didn't stay long enough to find out if Charlett did what Nikki said. Getting back in the stadium was harder than I thought because of all the people still pouring out. Inside it was dark and the gray haze had dispersed through out the whole place. The haze was thick and smelled funny. Realizing it could be sleep gas; I brought my shirt over my face. As if to confirm my suspicions I tripped over something. That something was a body. Gasping, I jumped up. If Catty was still in here then she would be in Lala land right now. Panic began to settle over me. What if the Dracs got her already? No, I cant think things like that.

Quietly and with caution I began to search for my friend hoping for the best.

Finally I found her, probably only a few yards away from the door. It was harder than I expected because of the thick haze and someone had fallen on top of her. I pushed the person off of Catty and rolled her onto her back.

"Catty."

I shook her arm lightly and tried not to talk to loud.

"Catty, wake up."

There was a shuffle of feet just a few feet away causing me to tense up and freeze. The haze was more dispersed near the ground. Sure enough, only 5 feet away, I saw a pair of white pant legs and shoes.

~Holy Crap that is a Drac. This is so not good, what do I do?~

The Drac was looking for something…or someone. He began to move away so I took this chance to bring Catty's arm over my shoulder. When I tried to pulled her up off the ground she moaned in her sleep. I gasped causing my shirt to fall away from my mouth and accidentally breathing in the gas, making me a little drowsy. .

~Oh great.~

I pulled my shirt back up. Footsteps sounded from every where it seemed. My breathing sped up. I was in No state to be fighting someone…especially a Drac.

~Please don't come over here…~

As if the Drac had heard my thoughts he practically materialized a foot in front of me. He spotted Catrina and me and moved towards us. If this guy got his hands on us it wouldn't end well. We'd wind up disappearing…literally. I placed Catrina carefully on the ground and stood back up.

"Don't move!"

The Drac pulled out the new guns BL/ind had made….ray guns. I didn't move…couldn't really. He'd get me before I could grab Catty and make a run for it and I wasn't leaving her here either. If they took her they were going to have to get through me first. I stood my ground.

"Put your hands up."

I did….surrendering. He put his gun away as he approached me cautiously. When he reached me he roughly pulled my hands behind my back. Before he could handcuff me I jerked my hands away and spun around and back-handed him in the face. Smacking his rubber mask caused my hand to sting but I ignored it. I had to accomplish my goal….stopping him from stopping me. The Drac held his head as if he were trying to keep it together. I had an advantage here and I was going to take it. Clenching my fist and using all my strength I punched him in the gut. Wheezing, the Drac collapsed to his knees. To further avoid being chased I pulled off his mask and chucked it as far away as possible. Though I couldn't see where it went I was satisfied that I couldn't hear it land.

~It's been more than 5 minutes…I wonder if Nikki and Charlett left yet. What the hell do I do now?~

I thought to myself as I pulled Catrina up off the ground; my hand around her waist and her arm over my shoulder.

~One thing at a time, Katie. Just get her outside, figure it out from there~

From where we were I could see the dim outline of the doorway and moved towards it. I was tired, all I wanted to do was sleep. A chill ran down my spine when I saw two dark figures enter through the doorway ahead of us….then two more.

~What the hell am I gunna do? I'm in no conditions to fight anyone, let alone four Dracs~

Maybe of I was quiet enough I could slip out unnoticed. The sleep gas, by this time, was really getting to me. I was just about walking in my sleep. The only thing keeping me moving was the need for safety but I was even starting to compromise that too. If I just laid down for a few minutes I'd be ok. My eyelids closed involuntarily causing me to stumble. I didn't fall forward though, instead I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, I got to more over here."

A compassionate sounding voice said, the hands that held me vibrated slightly while their owner spoke. I heard someone else draw near and not two seconds later Catrina's weight was no longer against me. Panicking, I forced my eyes open and tried to push the set of hands away from me.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to freak out. You and your friend are safe now…we aren't Dracs."

The only thing Dracs wore was white and black and strictly prohibited multicolored and unnaturally colored hair. So when I saw a guy with bright red hair holding Catrina I calmed down a little. The guy assisting me had blonde and black hair. They both wore masks. I relaxed, letting the man help me walk. From the intensity of the light, a few seconds later, I could tell we finally made it back outside. It wasn't until then that I became vaguely aware that I had no idea where these guys were taking us. The thought quickly passed when my knees gave out and my whole body sagged. I couldn't walk any more my body was to tired to do anything more. I felt really bad for the guy helping me thought because I pretty much dragged him down with me.

"Ray! Go start the bus. The damn Dracs are swarming the fucking stadium now and will be on our asses soon if we don't get the hell out of here. Frank come help Mikey!"

"But, Gee, there are still more people in there."

The guy named Mikey said, sounding pained.

"I know but we cant help them now without putting ourselves and the others we got in danger."

The other guy responded. He didn't sound happy at all. Their names sounded so familiar. My eyes fluttered open a bit and I just barely spotted a rather short young guy with black hair running up to us. Him and Mikey brought me back up to a standing position. Nothing registered after that.

I woke up knowing it had all been a dream. BL/ind didn't take over, We didn't go to My Chem's concert yet, Catrina hadn't been carried, by Gerard, to safety.

"It was just a dream."

I muttered, my eyes still closed, and rolled over on my side.

"Just a dream? Yeah right. Hate to say it but jokes on you kid."

My eyes popped open to fine none other than Gerard Way standing infront of me at eye level.

"I'm not dreaming?"

He reached out and pinched my arm.

"Ow, kay, guess not..."

"So how are you feeling?"

He shifted from one foot to the other while i glanced around the room. It was small with no windows and kinda messy. The only things in the room was the bunk that I now sat on (the top bunk) and some articles of clothing.

"Like I got hit by a bus but I'll be fine...So you're really Gerard Way?"

He nodded.

"The Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance the band?"

"Yep"

I paused, staring at him.

"...Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Gerard scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Want me to pinch you again?"

I flinched away from him.

"No that's okay...where's Catty?"

He pointed to the bunk beneath me.

"You're friend right? She's down there still sleeping. She was up a couple of hours ago. We've been taking turns watching you guys and the others just to make sure you all are ok. Well Mikey was in here when she woke up. He told us that she sat up, stared at him like he had 10 heads, then she laid down and went back to sleep."

He began to laugh as he finished.

"I didn't see it but that just sounded hilarious."

I agreed with the statement and had to laugh too. Gerard's laughter was really contagious. Our laughs stopped though when Catrina stirred.

"We should get out of here, let's not wake her up."

Gerard said as he jutted his thumb behind him, towards the door. From behind the door I could hear people moving around and hushed voices. It was then I realized we were moving, rather fast it felt like too.

"Who else is here?"

I whispered as he helped me down the bunk ladder.

"Eight, including you guys…there's another guy passed out on the couch out there. We had five other people but dropped them at either their houses or at the hotel they were staying at."

He opened the door that led to, what I now realized was, the rest of the RV.

"Oh, well I could tell you where Catty lives and where I live so you could drop us off."

I looked up at him as we exited the room. He cleared his throat, brows furrowed together.

"About that-"

"Matt?"

I had taken a closer look at the guy sleeping on the couch and realized he was and old friend. His real name was Troy but I had known him as Matt since before I was even in school. Him, his mom and his sister lived right down the street from me. My sister had babysat him and his sister a few times. We lost touch for a few years but met up again at a friends bonfire back in November.

He didn't answer when I called his name and remembered, much to my embarrassment, that he was sleeping.

"You know him?"

I nodded and explained.

"I know where he lives so you can just drop him off at my house with me."

I said after telling him Matt's and mines past.

"Hang on a second there, Sparky."

Frank interrupted me.

"You're Katie right? With the long last name?"

I had never told them my name and Catty, as far as I knew, had been to busy sleeping to tell them. So when he said this I was more then just surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

The RV was long and narrow with a long couch on the right (which was being taken up by Matt), a small dining table across from it, with matching booth seats, and a TV over the entrance of the driver's cabin. A cupboard sat next to the couch on the left, a doorway to the bathroom further back on the right. A microwave and refrigerator sat to the left and right of the dining table. Over the dining table was a small window covered with simple white blinds and another window was located over couch, with cream-colored curtains pulled over them. Anything wood was made of apple wood and the dining table matched the curtains. The only light filtered in through the windshield. Mikey and Frankie sat at the dining table. Mikey sitting criss-cross and Frank with his back to the wall and his legs stretched out on the booth seat.

"Smile, you're on BL/ind camera."

Mikey pointed to the TV.

Sure enough I looked up to find myself on the screen. My mouth fell open.

"The suspects name is Katie Rodriguez Da Miranda. She is wanted for the kidnapping of Catrina Callymyer and aggravated assault on a Drac officer. If you have any information of Katie's whereabouts or that lead to her arrest we ask that call the number below. Authorities were able to confirm Katie as the suspect after the assaulted Drac found the suspect's cell phone. The suspect is said to have accomplices that helped her get away. The accomplices had masks on in a security video and cannot be identified at this time."

A strangled cry escaped my throat.

~What the hell is going on?~

"I don't think it would be a good idea for any of you to go home…you're a wanted criminal and you know, they know, that you didn't really kidnap your friend. It didn't even Look like you were kidnapping her. Notice they didn't show the whole security video, just when you hit the Drac. Anyways…you go home now and you're just gonna get arrested and be brainwashed…or worse just disappear all together. Besides you aren't the only one they're after. They want all of us. They banned music meaning they'll be after all musicians, bands, and music supporters. Guilty by association."

I knew what Gerard was saying was true and I understood but I wished it wasn't. Wished I was still sleeping. Why couldn't everything go back to normal. I was innocent but not to them…what was I going to do?

~I cant go home…I cant go to a friends…none of us could~

Tears welled up and I began to panic. What if they go after my family and friends? What if they got Nikki and Charlett? I scrambled, looking for my phone in my pants' pockets, then realized…They had it…BL/ind. Every contact, photo, text message. Dread hit me like a tidal wave.

"You don't look so good…maybe you should sit."

Mikey said and shifted into a tense sitting position, as he spoke, as if he was getting ready to jump up. I sank onto the little space left on the couch next to Matt.

"What am I going to do? What about my family? My friends?"

I stared up at Gerard who was leaning against the sink I hadn't seen before.

"Run, that's all you can do."

Maybe he was right…we had to get the people we trusted out first.

"Ok well, lets go pick up your wife and daughter and Mikey's wife. And I need to get my friends, Nikki and Charlett, out of here too."

"No can do.:

Frank said flatly.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

I shot a glare in Frank's direction .

"Mikey's wife is dead…the Dracs killed her. And-"

"And Lindsey took Bandit and joined BL/ind.."

Gerard interrupted Frank. Just the way Gerard said it made my blood run cold.

…

"What?"

"Lindsey, my wife, she-"

I interrupted him.

"No, I know that part. I mean, why?"

Gerard shrugged.

"And they killed Alyssa?"

All three nodded.

"How…? When?"

Mikey cleared his throat.

"It wasn't them direct-"

"Oh, BullShit, Mikey! It is their fucking fault, they didn't fucking take over she'd still be here! Don't you dare fucking defend those damn…" Gerard fumbled for a word. "Things!"

His little brother flinched at every obscenity.

"Ok, its their fault, Gerard, we get that."

My eyes darted from Gerard to Mikey.

"Now what did they do?"

Mikey continued again.

"When BL/ind first took over they didn't ban stuff right away but there were things they opposed. In this case some books existed in libraries that taught against BL/ind's beliefs. Alyssa was in the library, near our house in New Jersey, when a BL/ind extremist bl-"

He voice caught in his throat. He excused himself and walked rather fast to the bathroom.

"The guy blew up the library…Alyssa didn't make it."

Frank finished. Gerard sank heavily into the spot where his little brother had been not thirty seconds ago. He stared absently at the floor.

"So they have Bandit?"

Gerard slowly nodded.

"Lindsey left, while I was out, and took Bandit with her."

He rubbed his face with his hands. Whether it was to rub away tears or just a reaction to the stress I wasn't sure.

"So…go get her back?"

"Easier said then done."

With that he got up and shuffled out of the 'room'. I frowned, watching while he plopped down in the passenger seat next to Ray, who was driving.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up? You're going to sit back and let them brainwash your daughter?"

Gerard said nothing. Didn't even acknowledge I had said anything.

"Fine, ignore me…ignorant self-centered jerk."

Mumbling loud enough for him to hear, I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. After a while Mikey came out of the bathroom, his eyes a little puffy. He took his spot back at the dining table and rested his head on his arms. The silence was almost deafening, the only noise coming from the RV's engine. Frank shut off the TV, which I was glad, for since most of it was mind numbing shows and lame BL/ind commercials.

"We need gas…"

Came Ray's voice from the front.

"Where are we going anyways?""Arizona…"

Gerard answered after a few moments.

My stomach twisted and something clenched my heart.

"What?"

I squeaked out. Though Gerard responded to my question he didn't look at me. I just had to ask didn't I?

"Arizona? Why Arizona?"

"It's hard to find people in a place that no one remembers and Arizona has plenty of those. We have a friend who lives there. We'll be safe…BL/ind wont find us."

An unspoken 'hopefully' lingered at the end of his statement.

Our large vehicle slowed, then came to a stop. Ray stood up from the driver's seat, put on a hat and sunglasses and walked outside, closing the door behind him. Frankie stood, suddenly,, and opened a cabinet door. Inside were multiple accessories from baseball caps and scarves to sunglasses and domino masks. Frankie took out an eye patch and a Rays baseball cap and tossed both to Gerard. Frankie then shrugged on a jacket, pulled up the hood and stalked out the door. Gerard, who was now wearing the items given to him, followed…after pocketing a small hand gun. My eye brows shot up.

"Whoa, wait-!"

The door slammed behind him, I was right on his heels though. Was he crazy? What if some Drac decided to do a spot check? Weapons, any and all kinds, were banned.

"Gerard!"

I jumped down the steps and stomped after him. When he heard me he had turned and stared. What was with that look on his face? He looked like he was going to be sick. I finally reached him and opened my mouth to reprimand him but he interrupted.

"Go back inside."

He told me quietly, something odd in his voice. One that made me want to listen…

"Why?"

"You're a wanted criminal, your face is everywhere. Get back in the RV before someone recognizes you."

Grudgingly, I turned towards the RV but didn't get any farther than that. Upon turning around I came face to face with a Drac. Right then I felt like the whole world came to a stop, including my heart. If anything was happening around me I didn't notice it. The only thing I saw was this man dressed in all white and wearing the crazy looking mask. The mask was white, with black hair sticking up in every direction. The eyes were completely black and the mouth had white fangs and blood red lips. The mask itself wasn't scary, its what that mask meant…

I stumbled backwards trying to put as much space between us as possible. The Drac reached for me but Gerard yanked me out of the way.

"Get back to the RV, quickly!"

I made a dash for the RV without hesitation. Frankie was already inside, Ray was close behind me. Gerard hadn't caught up yet. I pulled back the blinds that covered the window facing Gerard. He had his gun pointed at the Drac's head.

~He's not really going to do it is he?~

Before Gerard pulled the trigger I turned away and covered my ears with my hands. The pop from the gun was to loud to be blocked out. My stomach lurched thinking about what Gerard just did.

~He was protecting his own~

I looked back through the window…looking for him, making sure not to let my eyes drift to the lifeless Drac on the ground. Gerard ran for the RV, I in turn dove for the door to let him in. As I opened the door, I spotted Gerard but he was no longer running…nor was he alone. Behind him stood a tall, bald, evil looking man. His hand were practically glued to Gerard's head, who looked like he was silent scream. Someone pushed past me and ran towards the horrific scene playing out. The blonde and black short hair made me realize it was Mikey. As Mikey ran towards his brother, the bald man dropped Gerard. Gerard didn't move…was he dead?

I ran out with intentions of helping him but Frank and Ray got there first. Mikey was fighting with the bald man….kind of. Every punch Mikey threw the man dodged. In one of Mikey's mid punches the man reached out, palm out, and hit Mikey in the chest. Mikey was thrown back 5 feet by some unseen force. He didn't get up. Dracs were starting to swarm all over. A sea of white crowded around as I raced to Mikey's aid. I never made it. Something came out in front of my feet causing me to fall. Before I had time to recover from my fall the bald man was dragging me up by my collar. The look in his brown eyes was murderous.

"Who are you? What do you want? We didn't do anything and you know it!"

He said nothing but brought his hand to the side of my head. I didn't know what happened to Mikey and Gerard when they got touched but it looked painful. Whatever this guy's ability was it was going to hurt. Even though it was probably futile I struggled to get away. His hand, at first, rested on my head but now he seemed to be straining…a look of concentration on his face.

I expected to feel pain, know I should have but…I didn't, I didn't feel a thing. Not wasting this chance, I punched him in the throat. He gagged and let go of my shirt. Leaving the bald man gasping for breath, I searched for Mikey in the growing sea of white. I caught a spot of color among them. It was Mikey thrown carelessly over a large Drac's shoulder.

"MIKEY!"

Several Dracs turned and began to move towards me. Almost simultaneously someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back, away from the Dracs…and away from Mikey. I struggled to get away.

"Mikey! Mikey!"

I tried to unweave the set of arms from my waist but whoever it was, was to strong.

"Stop, let go of me! LET GO! Mikey!"

The Drac that had Mikey kept getting further and further away until finally a door closed in front of me and I could no longer see him. I let out a frustrated scream and reeled around to see who had gotten in my way. Through angry, tear-filled eyes I could see Matt breathing heavily just staring at me.

"Katie, are you-"

*Thwack*

"What the hell was that for?"

Matt asked holding the side of his face where I had smacked him.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me go? I could have-"

"Could have what? Gotten caught? Killed? Really please tell me what your plan was because if you have one I'll gladly let you go."

I shot him a filthy look, letting out and exasperated sigh and got up to go for the door. I had to get Mikey back. Matt grabbed me before I could open it again.

"Where are you going? We're moving already! Are you crazy? Katie, give it up. We cant help him right now!"

I stopped struggling.

"Well?"

He let me go and looked at me expectantly. I in turn looked away.

I floundered for an answer as hot tears trailed down my face. Finally I shrugged.

"I don't have one…"

I whispered. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Exactly, I cant lose another friend to those monsters."

"We didn't have to abandon him like that…"

He eyebrows shot up. Catrina, who I hadn't known was there before, piped up.

"What else could we do, Katie? If we stayed they would have gotten all of us and then nothing could be done for him. At least now we have a chance of getting him back."

Gerard was no where to be seen but I could hear him…his voice strained and shaky.

"No Mikey wouldn't want us to…to much of a risk of getting caught. We're not going back. The most I can do is keep you three, and the rest of us, safe."

From where I sat, on the floor in the doorway of the RV, the side of the cabinet blocked my view of the living area of the RV. Catty stood behind Matt, who was also sitting on the floor in front of me. With Matt's help, I scrambled to my feet and made my way to Gerard. He was leaning against the dining table but stood when I approached.

"Don't you dare lie to her! That isn't the real reason you're not helping him. The real reason you're not helping him is because you're a coward, just like you wont go take your daughter back!"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and continued to scream at him. Which was some what awkward because he was taller than me.

"Mikey risked his life to save you! Hell, we all did, why cant you return the favor? Why don't you use the pair of balls God gave you and save your little brother and your daughter? Be. A. Man!"

"Get off me!"

Gerard shoved me away, causing me to stumble and fall. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks again. He started for the bedroom.

"Running away wont solve the problem, Gerard! Mikey might tell himself that he's glad we're all going to be ok but secretly he's hoping you'll come to his rescue. You're his big brother after all."

He stopped for a moment but said nothing.

"You know she's right, man."

Frank said in almost a whisper. Gerard just grunted and left. Catrina followed after him. The click of the door closing finalized the end of the discussion. The only noise that interrupted the dead silence was my occasional sniffling.

"Help up?"

Matt asked and gave me his hand. I took it and let him help me over to the couch. I didn't realize how tired I was until my body sank into the cushions. Letting out a hitched sigh, I leaned my head on Matt's shoulder and allowed my eyes to drift shut.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes which, oddly enough, reminded me of home. Matt with his back to me, at the stove messing with something. It dawned on me that he was the one making the pancakes. Everyone else was no where in sight."Where is everyone?"

My voice broke the silence but Matt didn't even so much as flinch. That Matt for you…always calm, always quiet.

"They're outside making plans, getting supplies together and troops. Know of any place that we could get a group together without BL/ind crashing the party?"

Was I still dreaming? Plans? Troops? What is he talking about?"

…

"Did I miss something? What are they doing all that for?"

Matt snorted and finally turned to me.

"Your wish is being granted…we're going after Mikey and Bandit."My jaw fell open a little. I snapped it shut.

"You're kidding right?"

A grin crossed my face when he shook his head.

We're getting them back…we're Fighting back! This was just like the music videos.

We needed troops…no comrades. I could think of a few already. We also needed a meet spot…The school, it would be abandon and dark at night…our second home.

"I have the perfect place. West Beach Christian. I need a pay phone…preferably not bugged."

"Why not a cell phone?"

Matt dug in his pocket and pulled out a black pantech and handed it to me. I was hesitant though.

"They'll be tracing our phones, Matt."

"They don't even know I'm with you guys. They don't trace random people. Don't use real names and you're fine"

His cocky grin was slightly reassuring, it made me want to smile to but I was to busy for that. I took Matt's phone and ran to Gerard. I let him know about my plan concerning 'comrades' and a meeting place. He agreed and I was soon dialing numbers.

"Hello?"

Came my friend's, Nikki, voice.

"Violet? It's Siren. I don't have long to talk. Round up the rest of the gang and meet me at the second home…got it? Don't call, get Radar Charlie and


End file.
